


Insecurities

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Sebastian’s not completely convinced that Blaine won’t go running back to Kurt the moment he says he wants him back.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written in the span of about ten minutes or so. For captainblainewarbler, who wanted “Seblaine in which Sebastian voices his concern that Blaine will eventually try to get Kurt back and Blaine convinces him that he’s only into Sebastian now. :)” Hope you like, honey!

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian asks softly; Blaine’s still in that post-sex haze that seems to happen after every time they get together, head on Sebastian’s chest as he stares up at the ceiling. 

Blaine hums softly. “Of course.”

Sebastian thumbs the bed sheets, feeling the fabric move easily between his fingers before he tugs on a loose thread. It’s not like Blaine to keep his things in such disorder but, well, he’s been a little… preoccupied with Sebastian lately (_whatever this thing is that they have going on here_) so Sebastian decides to put it in the back of his mind, though the corner of his mouth does quirk a little into a smile at the mere thought that there really is a _them_ now. 

“You’re not sick of me, are you?”

Blaine gives him a strange, nervous little laugh, turning over, so that he and Sebastian are chest to chest and he can look Sebastian in the eye. “What?” he asks, like it’s the most ludicrous thought in the world.

“You aren’t, are you? I mean, you’re not going to go running back to Kurt the moment he says he wants you back or something?”

“Why would you say something like that?” Blaine asks, losing the loose grin on his face and replacing it with cinched eyebrows. 

The entire idea is ridiculous and Sebastian knows it, yet a very real possibility, especially given the history that Kurt and Blaine have, even if it’s been months since they’ve broken up. _God_ but Sebastian hates dealing with his feelings. It’s a bunch of bullshit and yet it’s the best he’s felt in years, just being with Blaine like this. He never once wanted to label someone _boyfriend_ before and then Blaine walked back into his life and once again his world is spun around and Sebastian hates himself for getting together with someone like Blaine who could very well ditch him at the possibility of Kurt coming back to him. “Just answer the question.”

“Wha – _no_. Of course not. Sebastian, I – I thought you knew how I feel about you. Don’t you?”

Sebastian doesn’t want to look him in the eye, _can’t_ look him in the eye. Instead, he glances over at Blaine’s dresser, the dresser that once used to hold some ridiculous picture of Kurt in a suit, before he finally meets Blaine’s eyes, mouth tight.

“Sebastian, I _love _you. And I’m not going anywhere. And yeah, maybe there are still some feelings for Kurt lingering there but they are _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you. Okay?”

Sebastian nods despite himself, although he’s still not entirely convinced. 

If he’s being completely honest with himself, he’s not so sure he ever will be. 

Instead, he kisses Blaine and allows himself to get lost in the moment. Because that’s all he can really do in the end.

_fin._


End file.
